


Forever season 2 fanfic episodes!

by Multifandomfanfics



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: ABC is an idiot... Those dumbasses canceled forever... HOW DARE YOU?!, Gen, Jo may dye her hair and change her woredrobe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah since ABC decided to cancel forever I'm posting forever season 2 fanfic episodes!Every Tuesday I'm uploading one chapter(One chapter is one episode...unless I decide to upload two chapters. (Each chapter will contain the plot for the next one!(Might add vids and pics)~xo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Season 2 Fanfic trailer.

"Wait hold up...You're telling me you are immortal?" Jo asked shocked.Henry slowed nodded his head.. "....And it took you are year to tell me??" Jo quietly said."I...Jo...I wasn't ready"Henry replied in a rather cold voice."Well,I wasnt ready for a lot of things"Jo said gently. "I...wait a minute...what is that supposed to mean?...Never mind.Forget it!" Henry snapped before walking out and slamming the door. Plot:When Henry and Jo get into a fight,both are on edge. Meanwhile,Mike hooks Lucas up with a newbie at the station Episode name:Secrets, and lies. Upload time:May,12, Archiveofourown.org/works


	2. 2x1:Secrets and Lies part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Henry and Jo get in a fight,both are on edge. Meanwhile Hanson hooks Lucas up with a newbie at the station.Issac makes a dangerous deal with Adam (I will finish in the morning I'm so tired and I feel dizzy so some stuuf is speles wrong buf ill fux it

Jo and Henry were in Abe's shop.Henry had just finished telling her how he got his scar and how he cannot die.

"So..Like..you're telling me you're immortal..?" Jo said asking for confirmation. "..Yes..." Henry replied before sipping his coffee."And you waited a year to tell me."Jo scarcastly said."I...Jo...I wasn't ready..."Henry said in a cold voice.

"Henry I wasn't ready for a lot of things" Jo replied quietly."Wait...What thats suppose to mean.."Henry started. "You know what never mind!" Henry blurted before getting up abruptly and walking away

Jo felt so guilty that she had said that but she didn't mean it in that way.  
Abe hears what was going on and came upstairs."Where's Henry"Abe asked as he started looking for him"I don't know"Jo said in a surprisingly calm manner. "Jo...Are you alright?" Abe asked concern filling the tone of his voice.

She shook her head in response before one stray tear slowly cascaded down her left cheek.She quickly wiped the tear and left Abe's shop  
(End of scene)  
****Time Skip****  
Issac,unbeknownst to Jo,had been watching her ever since She decided not to go to Paris with him.He was so desperate he went to Adam for help."Who are you,and What the fuck are you doing here "Adam said as Issac walked into the abandoned building.

" I'm Issac,Issac Moore "Issac startes." I used to date Jo Martinez for a few weeks, but then she left me but I don't know the reason why"Issac said surprising Adam."Maybe she didn't think you were her type idiot"Adam replied heavily annoyed. "I'll help you...If you give me 200,000 dollars" Adam said. "200,000!?" Issac exclaimed. "Do you want Jo or not" Adam asked."I.. Yeah"Issac replied tink about her"Then give me 200,000,No more No less"Adam firmly said. Two hours later Issac returned with a bag full of 200,000 but just to be sure there was exactly 200,000 Adam counted it ."Okay thanks Now you've been watching her right?"Adam asked putting the money back in the bag."Yeah she and Henry got into a fight"Issac uttered "Thats great because henry is probably not with her right now." Adam said slightly excited "Now I'm going to invite her over to my house,and to convince her I'm going to tell her Henry is over and wants to talk to her" Adam planned. "Great!,Ten what?" Issac asked eagerly."I'm going to drug her"Adam said expecting a shocked reaction from Issac. "Drug?Will it hurt her" Issac said concerned. "Nope,It'll just knock her out for a few hours maybe longer but It won't hurt her" Adam replied. "When are you gonna invite her over" Issac asked curiously. "Today Maybe tomorrow, Look I got go so yeah, bye" Adam said before getting up and walking away ***Time skip******** Jo went into the station to apologize to Henry."He's in his office"Lucas said solemnly. Jo Immediately went into his office."Detective please leave"Henry said noticing her."No"She said before closing the door. "Detective..." Henry started."Its Not detective.. It's Jo.But anyways Henry I'm sorry..so sorry"Jo replied tears prickling in her eyes. "Just leave..." Henry said. "But" Jo said not attempting to leave. "NOW!" Henry suddenly yelled scaring Jo.Jo flinched and immediately Henry could she the fear in her eyes."Just go please"Henry said calmly Jo almost immediately left and went home. While she was cooking dimmer she received a phone call from Adam."Yeah I'll come over to see Henry"Jo said before turning off the stove,grabbing her hoodie and leaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week on forever:  
> "Henry isn't coming is he?" Jo asked."I guess you caught me"Adam said.  
> "Henry...I think something is wrong with Jo" Hanson said."Hanson I don't want to talk about her"Henry said quietly. "I think someone took her" Hanson blurted."WHAT?!"Henry exclaimed "We have to find her" Henry said quickly


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam kidnaps Jo..:O

Jo knocked on Adam's door and he answered quickly to her surprise."Hi,Is Henry here?"Jo asked."He's late..Traffic..New York city.."Adam sighed."Yeah I know right!"Jo exclaimed.

"Would you like to come inside"Adam said holding the door more slightly open." Sure thanks"Jo said before Following Adam into his house."This is a very nice house"Jo said sitting on his couch admiring his style.

"Why Thank you...Would you like some tea?" Adam said."Sure Tea would be nice"Jo said realizing she had been craving tea for the last few days.Adam then left to prepare the tea.After he poured her cup he dropped a colorless tasteless and ordorless pill in her tea

The pill wouldn't harm her, it would just knock her out for a few hours.  
Adam came back about 5 minutes later with the tea.He drunk his so she wouldn't get suspicious.

While Jo was sipping her tea something caught her eye so she stood and walked over to it."Look nice where'd you get it?"Jo asked."Friend of mine..He was moving away"Adam replied finishing his tea.

"Cool..That's.. Nice" Jo said her voice growing softer at the end. Suddenly she felt off balance so she put her hand on the wall to steady herself."Jo..?"Adam started. "Are you alright" Adam asked pretending to be innocent.

"Yeah..I'm just feeling a little" Jo said before falling back.Adam Caught her before she fell to the ground."Dizzy"Jo slurred staggering in his grip."Dizzy?"Adam asked for confirmation. Jo nodded her head before closing her eyes."Okay let's you lye you down here"Adam said putting her on the couch.

"There you go.." Adam said releasing his arm from her waist..When his arm left her waist she fell back against the couch and opened her eyes slowly. "W-What happened?" Jo asked quietly. "Just a light fainting spell..But I think you will be okay..Let me get you some air" Adam said before walking away.

"Henry isn't coming is he?" Jo said realizing she had been drugged.That caused Adam to walk back over to her."Nope..Sorry not sorry "Adam said in a slightly sinster voice.

Jo then fell back unconscious. Adam wickedly smiled and tied her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I was late I lost a pet and I'm trying to get past it:'(


	4. Chapter 4

Jo was slowly returning to coniousness. Her vision soon returned and she started to move around but she was stopped by ropes on her hands and ankles."I see you're awake.."Adam said walking into the room.

"You!Drugged me" Jo attempted to say through the tape on her mouth.Unfortunately it only came out as incorhent mumbles. "Now now,Save your energy Jo.." Adam murmured before pulling out a syringe

Jo attempt to scream and squirm but it was no use.She then began to sob."Ssh...Its okay ssh.."Adam told her wiping a tear from her eye and putting the drug in the during in her arm.

Her eyes closed and Adam left the room

 

At the station Hanson was looking for Jo."Henry where's Jo"Hanson asked Henry."I haven't talked to her..why?"Henry blurted. "She's not answering her cell,or pager..Henry...I think someone took her." Hanson admitted

"What?!We have to find her!!!Get Lucas!" Henry shouted earning looks from other people at the station.


End file.
